Animal scents have been used by hunters and wildlife enthusiasts for a number of different purposes. A primary reason animal scents are used is to attract animals to a desired area. Pursuant to the same objective, animal scents are also used to disguise or mask human scent. Animals possess a keen sense of smell which can detect human scent from great distances and consequently keep the animals from the area in which the human is located.
Examples of animal scents are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,940 to Christenson, II and U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,342 to Bell. Christenson, II teaches animals scents wherein urine from a number of different animals are blended together, and Bell teaches a method of making an animal scent kit with urine from a single animal.
There are several problems associated with prior art animal scents. First, none of the prior art compositions or methods provide adequate means to enhance the scent such that the scent will reach animals which are at a significant distance from the source. Thus, outdoorsmen are faced with the choice of placing large quantities of animal scents in the desired area or risking animals detecting their human scent.
Additionally, the scent of animal urine fades, leaving human scent exposed. One popular method of masking human scent is accomplished primarily by applying animal urine to a drag line attached to the person and allowing it to contact the ground, leaving a trail of animal scent. However, liquid animal scents used in this method often dissipate quickly. Further, large quantities of urine are often wasted in an attempt to apply urine to a drag line.
Another problem associated with the prior art is the cumbersome task of carrying around large quantities of animal urine. It is often inconvenient for one using animal urine as a scent to carry large quantities of urine in light of other needed equipment such as guns, food, drinking water, and camera equipment. In other words, large quantities of liquid animal scents can consume too much of the limited amount of space available to outdoorsmen.
Moreover, extreme weather temperatures also present problems for liquid animal scents. Liquid animal scents can evaporate under high temperatures, requiring continual replenishment of the liquid animal scents in the desired area. On the other hand, liquid animal scents can also freeze during cold temperatures further thwarting the ability of the liquid animal scents to emit an odor sufficient to reach animals at even marginal distances.
What is needed is a composition of matter for amplifying and preserving animal scents which overcomes the problems found with prior art animal scents.